Elephants Never Forget
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook, Abbey, Piecemeal, Rani Nagi, and Baron Finster turn against Argost.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

ELEPHANTS NEVER FORGET

Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya stared at the imprisoned Shunka Warakin within their dungeon. The hungry cryptid snarled while viewing the meat on the tray. Munya slid the food between the bars and watched it devour its dinner. He and Argost prepared to feed more cryptids when several hands seized them!  
He dropped the tray while Vincent was reduced to his underwear which consisted of his shirt and boxers. They were pushed into one of the empty cells before the strange villain gasped.

''Rani Nagi? Leonidas Van Rook? Piecemeal?'' he whispered. He stared at a masked woman and man who had the body of a mechanical scorpion! He tilted his head before shrugging. Leonidas pointed at the black-haired woman. ''This is Abbey Grey.  
She is my new apprentice!'' he explained. He introduced the half-man/half-scorpion next.

''This is Baron Finster. He happens to be one of my clients!'' the Russian said.  
''I see!'' Argost snarled before asking two questions. ''What are you doing here?  
Why am I in my underwear??'' he wished to know. Rani Nagi pointed at him.

''You are not our favorite person right now! We chose to work together in order to torment the man who harmed us! We removed your clothes so that you wouldn't be able to use your cryptids against us! I'm here because you stole my Kur-seeking relic!'' she hissed. The snake woman glanced at Van Rook's new companion. She recalled fighting against her awhile ago. She tolerated her since they had the same enemy. Her allies scowled at Vincent.

''You used your neural parasite to prevent me from eating the Fiskerton Phantom!'' Piecemeal snarled. Van Rook pointed at Munya. ''I'll never forgive you for dangling me near the prison dogs!'' he spoke. He focused on Argost. ''I just dislike you!'' he hissed.  
Baron Finster frowned while folding his arms across his chest.

''I'm in a horrible mood since Doyle Blackwell escaped from me recently!'' he said.  
He narrowed his eyes at the strange man. ''I wish to take my anger out on someone!  
I'll start with you!'' he spoke. A cruel smile formed on his face. ''I'm looking forward to torturing you!'' he informed him.

Vincent proceeded to scowl. ''Elephants never forget!'' he whispered. His angry expression was still there when his former allies entered the cell. Munya got in front of him before assuming his half-spider form. He was about to release his oral webs and struggled when Piecemeal and the half-man/half-mechanical scorpion grabbed his arms. He glanced at his extra shadow's distressed expression.

''Munya!'' Argost exclaimed while watching the bizarre men depart with his servant.  
''Please don't hurt him! He is very important to me!'' he begged. He was knocked down when Van Rook slapped him. ''Do not tell us what to do!'' the Russian snarled. His new apprentice removed her dagger from her blue outfit before stabbing the bizarre villain's shoulder a few times.

She, Leonidas, and Rani Nagi enjoyed hearing Argost's screams. The female creature licked his tears. She watched the male mercenary reveal a scourge. Her usual sadistic smile appeared when the Eastern European man proceeded to whip Vincent repeatedly. The trio loved seeing the bloody whip wounds on his exposed back. The reptilian woman threw him against the wall.

Argost gasped when he heard Munya roaring. Did he want to know what Piecemeal and Baron Finster were doing to him in the other cell? He used his hands to conceal his wet face. ''Your servant isn't dead....yet!'' Van Rook informed him. He and his female companions continued to torture the crying man. They ceased tormenting him when the cruel men returned with the half-human/half-spider.

Vincent's tears continued to depart from his golden eyes. A small smile formed on his skeletal face when he saw Munya. He had no idea what his servant went through since the prison was currently dark. Piecemeal and Baron Finster exchanged glances.  
''Enjoy your reunion while you can. We'll return after we eat!'' Rani Nagi spoke before she and the other villains departed.

Argost continued to cry and smile while embracing the other prisoner. His sad expression returned. ''These may be our final minutes together, Munya'' he wept.  
He pulled the servant into a corner where there was a little bit of light.  
He proceeded to scream bloody murder when he viewed Munya's sewn mouth and Piecemeal's bite marks all over his body! ''Elephants never forget!'' he whispered when his tears departed from his eyes again.

THE END 


End file.
